fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nergal
Question About Quotes I have a question regarding this paragraph: "If the player clears several side-quest chapters of Hector's campaign, it is revealed that Nergal was in fact the father of Ninian and Nils because of a relationship with a dragon, and sent them through Dragon's Gate to protect them when his wife was kidnapped. Afterward, he turned to dark magic to make himself stronger so he could open the Gate himself and reclaim his children. Nergal lost himself in the darkness and forgot why he ever wanted to open the gate in the first place, only remembering that he needed power and that the Gate must be opened." While I'll definitely agree with the first sentence and that he lost himself in the darkness, I'm not sure about the other two. From where comes the idea that his intent in making himself stronger was to become powerful enough to open the Gate? His quotes on his purpose in becoming stronger (most of them, at least) are the following: "I have power now. Nothing else matters. I will open the Dragon's Gate and get even more power... The power to defeat anyone. Power..." (A Glimpse in Time) "I will become stronger and move ever closer to perfection." (Light) "The same is true of you, Athos. You must see the truth of it! All living creatures take energy from somewhere. We all use it to create, to change it into something better. The knowledge of Arcadia has shown us the road to the ultimate transformation. And yet you will not take that road! Why do you reject the obvious?" (Light) "Why? Why must I lose? More power... I must be...stronger... I... Why? Why did I... want power? ......Aenir? ...Don't...under...stand... but..." (Light) (The actual quote in the English translation has "Quintessence" instead of "Aenir", but this is apparently an error. http://serenesforest.net/general/local2.html) So his claim to the heroes is that he wants to attain perfection (or get as close to it as possible), but when talking to himself, he particularly wants "the power to defeat anyone" and says "I must be... stronger". Finally, in his death throes, he says "Why? Why did I... want power? ......Aenir?". Well, we have an answer out of his own mouth, it seems. If I was to engage in any fan-theorizing, I'd say that those quotes point toward his having become obsessed with gaining power because he was too weak to save his wife, but the quotes don't seem to point to his having wanted to open the Gate and reclaim his children. I'm just curious from what quotes/source the paragraph derives the claims in its last two sentences.-- 03:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Wait... Nergal is perverted? It says in the article that he had sexual relations with a Dragon!--Thenewguy34 21:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :That Dragon was his Wife, Aeiner, her being kidnapped was part of the reason why he was obsessed with gaining more power so he could protect his children, but he lost himself to Darkness of his own Dark magic and growing madness because he was not able to protect and save his wife/Lover. He is Truly Tragic Vilian, SO no he is not perverted and beside dragon can assume human forms. (JALL)